fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki:Anniversary Update Project
or Why does all our older stuff look different? Scope New Content Only things that are new to Anniversary need new articles. Anything that has merely been updated from The Lost Chapters can be indicated on an existing article under a Fable Anniversary section. Images A number of new images will be needed for articles to show how things look different. Images added to an infobox should be added in a along with the existing image, so that the Original and Anniversary images can be clicked between. Photographs of a TV screen are usually not acceptable images for infoboxes. Articles Every article that was created prior to Fable II falls under the scope of this project, as they were created in a different style than every article since. For example, compare Enflame with Inferno. A number of articles may have been updated in the interim, but this project will ensure every one of them is checked to make sure it fits with the wiki's current style, which was established primarily with Fable II articles. Quests Quest articles require the following sections: *Lead Section (no header); what it is and an introduction/overview *Boasts (not for Bronze Quests); names, requirements, and rewards *Walkthrough; split into sections if necessary *Quest Summary/Description (not sure what the in-game term is) **Objectives list They may also have the following sections: *Notes *(Anniversary) Video Walkthrough *Trivia Project Members If you are interested in taking part in this project, please add your name below: *Enodoc – Project coordinator *TheIndifferentist *DrogoBoffin *Grudge25 *Garry Damrau *WikiaWizard *JackofCards *Ouroboros0427 *M3t4lxxx *User:TheOneFootTallBrickWall *AngelSwordsman4425 How to Help Articles that require attention will appear in Category:Anniversary project. If the category is empty, please be patient; Enobot will be populating the category from the content namespace in due course. Note this category may seem disorganised, due to it combining articles of all types into one location. You may also like to browse to an appropriate article within Category:Fable and its subcategories if you are interested in updating articles of a specific type. The Anniversary Update template will indicate what needs to be done to the article. Each article in the project category will appear in one of four classes, which will help identify which articles have been seen to already: *Those in Class A require attention, and need to be updated. The article layout style should be altered so the page is similar to a comparable page for Fable II or Fable III, and so that no information is missing. **Once a page has been updated, or if no updating is required, please add |updated=Your username to the Anniversary Update template at the top of the page. This will move the page to Class B. **If you know information is still missing, but do not have the information to add, please add below the Anniversary Update template. (You can still mark incomplete articles as updated if the layout style is consistent.) *Articles in Class B have been updated, and require checking. This should be undertaken by a different editor to the one who updated the layout. Checking ensures that a second opinion can be obtained regarding the article's consistency relative to other articles of its type. **Once a page has been checked, please add |checked=Your username to the Anniversary Update template at the top of the page. This will move the page to Class C. *Articles in Class C have been checked, and the layout update is complete. These articles are awaiting final review, wherein they are removed from the project. **The process for Final Review involves Class C articles also having been updated with any new Anniversary information. Once the article is "complete", the Anniversary Update template will be removed by the project coordinator or a nominated editor. *At any time, an article can be updated with new information from Fable Anniversary. Please add this under a Fable Anniversary heading. *If you come across an article that has been tagged that you do not think should be included, please add |vetoed=Your username to the Anniversary Update template at the top of the page. This will move the page to Class 0 where it will be reviewed by the project coordinator. Questions, comments and other project discussions can be made at Project talk:Anniversary Update Project.